Sasuke and Lacey: The birth of a new Uchiha
by chloesnormie
Summary: Summary: Sasuke and Lacey are married and are excepting their first child. There is only one problem, Sasuke is doubting himself about being a great father. Lacey keeps on trying to tell him that he would do a great job at being a father, but he still doubts himself. Wonder what happens when Lacey goes into labor all the sudden?


Sasuke and Lacey: The birth of a new Uchiha

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: Sasuke and Lacey are married and are excepting their first child. There is only one problem, Sasuke is doubting himself about being a great father. Lacey keeps on trying to tell him that he would do a great job at being a father, but he still doubts himself. Wonder what happens when Lacey goes into labor all the sudden?

Sasuke walks down the road. He was coming back from his ANBU mission that he was assigned to 2 weeks ago and boy he could not wait to get home and he could come up with a lot of reasons why, but really the main reason was because his wife of 2 years was pregnant and was due any day now. The thought of Lacey going into labor at this rate made Sasuke walk even faster, he has been having a lot of anxiety since he found out Lacey was pregnant. He was worried that the birth might be complicated and that she won't be able to make it through it and he was also worried that if he was holding the baby, he might drop him or her.

"what if I won't be a great father?" Sasuke asked himself as he kept walking home to the apartment that he and his wife live in.

When he got there, he opened the door to see his wife Lacey on the couch sleeping. The pregnancy has been kind of rough on her, she would get a lot of headaches, back cramps, mood swings, food cravings, swollen ankles and morning sickness. Sasuke knew that the pregnancy was giving her pain and he hated seeing her like that. Sasuke walks up to the couch where his wife was sleeping at moves her legs and sits down next to her and smiles. Lacey was beautiful and glowing, like always, she was of course wearing his black sleep shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, some black yoga pants, a black hoodie and she also had her hair up in a messy ponytail. Lacey never had time to do her hair due to her pregnancy but Sasuke didn't care, he loved his wife no matter what she looked like or how moody she was. In fact, Sasuke kind of liked it when Lacey was angry it was cute. He put a hand on her arm and rubbed it gently. Sasuke really loved how Lacey has changed since she left Grimmjow's side, she quit drinking and doing drugs and went to rehab to get sober. The first nights in rehab were rough though, but Lacey managed through it though. After being in rehab for at least 10 months, Lacey felt like she was ready to leave so she checked out of rehab. After rehab, Sasuke and Lacey begin dating and fell in love. After 3 years of dating, Sasuke asked her to marry him and Lacey agreed. Now here they are 2 years of marriage and have a baby on the way, Sasuke smiled at the memories that he and Lacey shared. He than saw Lacey begin to stir and open her eyes. Sasuke smiled at her.

"Hey," he said with the smile still plastered on his face. Lacey smiled back at him.

"Welcome home baby." she said tiredly. Sasuke smiled at her and put a hand on her stomach and felt little movements in there.

"Hey there, daddy just wants to let you know that he is home and that he can't wait to see you and that he loves you just as much as he loves mommy." Sasuke said as he rubbed Lacey's stomach gently. Lacey smiled and put a hand on top of Sasuke's.

"Sasuke I bet the baby is very happy to know that your home and I bet the baby already loves you just as much as I do." Lacey said with a smile. Sasuke smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her winter pink lips. Lacey put a hand on her husband's cheek and caressed it gently. Sasuke smiled and touched her hand and kissed her fingers.

"how did your mission go by the way?" Lacey asked.

"exhausting. Neji got hurt really bad, but he made it though. But now we have to find a fill-in for him until he recovers from his wounds." Sasuke explained as he slid down the couch.

"until then though, I think we are good." he said as he rubbed Lacey's pregnant belly. Lacey smiled as Sasuke rubbed her belly.

"are you hurt?" she asked with worry.

"I'm a little bruised but I think I will be okay." Sasuke said as he leaned down and kissed her lips again and than he leaned down to her stomach and kissed it. Lacey smiled as she kissed her husband on the head.

"what gender do you want it to be?" she asked as she begin to rub her belly gently. Sasuke smiled at her.

"I don't care what gender, I just want it to be healthy and happy with a wonderful and happy life with us." he said as he rubbed her belly again. Lacey smiled and laid her head on her husband's lap and snuggled deep into it. Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Lacey Uchiha." the raven haired Uchiha said as he caressed his wife's head and belly.

"I love you too Sasuke Uchiha." Lacey said with loving eyes. Sasuke's smile than fell into a frown.

"babe what's wrong?" Lacey asked worried. She knew something has been bothering Sasuke since their last doctor's appointment and she wanted to know what it was.

"I'm just afraid that I won't be a great father and I'm I'll mess up. I'm afraid that if I held the baby I'll drop him or her." Sasuke explained as he rubbed Lacey's stomach again. Lacey took Sasuke's hand.

"honey, you will be the best father there is. I can tell your father instincts are already kicking in. You will do fine." she said with a smile. Sasuke smiled at her and kissed her lips.

Later that night, Sasuke made sure that everything was ready just in case Lacey went into labor, but so far though nothing is happening and Lacey was starting to get very sick and tired of her ankles being swollen and her back was killing her. But Sasuke was always there giving her a massage and a feet rub and Lacey was truly grateful for him.

"oh god that feels great Sasuke thank you. I love you so much." Lacey said as she rested on the bed still wearing Sasuke's shirt and yoga pants. Sasuke smiled.

"you don't need to thank me babe, I am doing this because you are my wife and I care about you like none other and I just hope that I won't mess up on this being a father thing." Sasuke explained as he rubbed Lacey's feet and ankles.

"Sasuke you are going to be a great father now stop doubting yourself, I know you've been having some anxiety about this since the doctor told us I was due any day and I understand that completely, I'm kind of scared myself but I know we can do it." Lacey explained as she rested. Sasuke smiled and kissed Lacey's toes which made her giggle. Sasuke than started to tickle the bottom of his wife's foot causing her to burst into laughter. Her laughter caused the baby to kick even more and that was the best feeling anybody could ever have. They put the laughter to at ease.

"alright we should go to sleep you need all the rest you can get for the baby." Sasuke said as he helped his wife get tucked in bed.

"I love you." Lacey said sweetly to her husband.

"I love you too." Sasuke said sweetly as he nuzzled his nose into hers.

"and I love you too." Sasuke said sweetly as he rubbed Lacey's large belly. They kissed each other's lips and both fell asleep.

After about 2 hours, Lacey feels pain rip through her stomach and her back as if she was being stabbed then she feels her water break.

"ow, Sasuke. Honey, wake up." Lacey groaned shaking her husband to wake up. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Lacey in pain.

"baby what's wrong?" he asked sitting up.

"it's time." Lacey said as she grunted in pain. Sasuke's eyes went wide and started to run for the suitcase he had picked out for in case Lacey went into labor and helped Lacey pack their clothes. Than Sasuke picked up his wife and started to run for the hospital.

Once they got there, Lacey was placed in the birthing room. Every time she would get a contraction, she would groan in pain. She had to wait till she was dilated enough to push, which she knew it was going to take awhile and she could not wait till this pain would end and she would have their baby.

"it hurts really bad." Lacey said with a groan. Sasuke was by her side holding her hand so she had something to squeeze when she would have a contraction.

"I know it hurts baby, but you know it will be over before you even know it." Sasuke said trying to cheer her up as he kissed her on the forehead. Lacey smiled and kissed Sasuke's hand.

2 hours into labor

Lacey was feeling very uncomfortable and she had only been in labor for 2 hours.

"oh god, I want to go home." she groaned as she cried in pain. Sasuke could tell that she was in pain and he hated seeing her like this.

"I know. I know." Sasuke said quietly trying to comfort his wife. Lacey than felt something come up her throat.

"oh god." she groaned as she sat up with her hand over her mouth. Sasuke reaches for the bucket and puts it in front of her so she can release the fluids that were in her mouth.

As Lacey puked, Sasuke rubbed her back gently and whispered words of comfort to her. When Lacey was done throwing up, Sasuke gave her some water to rinse her mouth out which she does so. Sasuke sat the bucket that was full of puke down. Lacey lays back down still in really horrible pain and was still holding her husband's hand. She started crying because it hurts so bad that she could just cry.

"it hurts." Lacey cried as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Sasuke leaned down to her and kissed her on the forehead and wiped the sweat that was dripping her forehead.

"everything is going to be okay honey you'll see." he said softly as he rubbed her back gently.

4 hours later into labor.

Lacey groaned as a doctor came in to check on her.

"hello how are we doing here?" the doctor asked. Lacey looked up with tears still in her eyes.

"miserable." she sobbed. Sasuke rubbed her shoulder as he kissed her temple.

"how much longer till she's ready to push?" Sasuke asked the doctor who was a female.

"let's see." the doctor said as she checked Lacey.

"I'm sorry but it's not quite ready. It'll be about at least 3 or 4 hours till she's ready." the doctor said. Lacey groaned at this and the pain, she was really getting tired of being in pain. She could feel more tears run down her cheeks.

"I hate this." Lacey cried as she squeezed Sasuke's hand for dear life. Sasuke could tell she was ready for this to be over and he could not wait for this to be over too and he was dying to see his baby.

"it's okay babe think about the baby that we have waited for 9 months, you can do it I know you can." Sasuke said as he caressed his wife's cheek with his thumb. Lacey smiled through the tears that where running down her eyes. Sasuke smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.

4 more hours later into labor.

Lacey was at the urge of ringing someone's neck. This pain was making her crazy, the only thing that she wanted to do was go home, take a shower and sleep in her own bed and have her newborn child with her in her arms. Sasuke could tell that she is in horrible pain and he hated seeing her like this and he could tell that she was ready to see their child and boy he was too.

"oh Sasuke." Lacey said with a whimper as she squeezed Sasuke's hand with all of her might. Sasuke kissed her sweaty forehead and caressed her hand with his thumb.

"you can do it Lacey." he said sweetly. Lacey smiled a weak smile and than felt another contraction.

"AHHHHH! SASUKE I SWEAR WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER, I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR DICK OFF!" she screamed as she squeezed Sasuke's hand with all of her might.

 _God she really is in horrible pain._ Sasuke thought

1 hour later into labor.

Finally after being in pain for 11 hours, it was time for Lacey to push. While Lacey was pushing, Sasuke was there beside the whole time god she was lucky to have him. After pushing for an hour, the Uchihas were welcomed by a healthy baby boy. The doctors took him in order to clean. At that point Lacey didn't even care if she was all sweaty right now, she just wanted to see her son and hold him.

"I can't believe it Sasuke, we have a son." Lacey said as her husband took her in his arms.

"I know." Sasuke said as he nuzzled his cheek into her hair. They shared passionate kiss until the nurse came in with a bundle wrapped up in a blue blanket.

"may I see him?" Lacey asked the nurse with tears in her eyes from joy. The nurse handed the baby boy to his mother, he had dark brown hair like his mother and black eyes like his father. Lacey smiled through the tears that were running down her cheeks as she held her sleeping baby close to her chest.

"hi there baby boy, I'm your mommy." Lacey said as more tears fell down her cheeks. Sasuke smiled as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"and I'm your daddy." he said to his newborn son as he looked at him with pure love in his eyes.

"he's so precious." Lacey said as she looked up at her husband.

"he sure is." Sasuke said as he rubbed the baby's hair. Lacey sniffed and hugged the baby close to her chest.

"what should we name him?" Lacey asked Sasuke as she laid her head on his chest.

"why don't you pick it out, you're the one that gave birth to him." Sasuke said sweetly as he kisses her on the forehead. Lacey thought for a moment in fact her and Sasuke never thought about the names, not even when she found out she was pregnant. But than she thought of the perfect name for their son.

"how about Takashi. Takashi Uchiha." Lacey said with a smile. Sasuke smiled at her.

"I love it, it has a nice ring to it like Lacey Uchiha." he said with a smile. Lacey giggled and blushed as more tears begin to fall from her eyes. She kissed Takashi on the cheek.

"I love you." she whispered. Lacey could not believe this was her child that she gave birth to and it was also with Sasuke, Lacey was told that she could never have a baby and it broke her heart. Now here she is with a baby boy sleeping in her arms with her husband. Sasuke leaned down and kissed his son's forehead.

"do you want to hold him?" Lacey asked her husband as she looked up at him with pure love in her eyes. Sasuke smiled and nodded, but was still afraid of dropping him and Lacey could tell that.

"Sasuke, you won't drop him, I know you won't." Lacey said as she handed Takashi to his father. Sasuke cradled the baby close to his chest as he rocked him gently.

"hi Takashi. I'm your daddy." Sasuke said with a gentle father like voice. Takashi yawned and cuddled up to his father. Lacey smiled and wiped away the remaining tears away from her eyes.

"I think he's a daddy's boy." Lacey said with a smirk. Sasuke chuckled.

"I thought he was going to be a mommy's boy for some reason." he said with a smirk on his face. Lacey laughed.

"he probably loves us both." she said as she rubbed her son's hair and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"I love you. Both of you." Sasuke with a smile on his face. The married couple kissed each other with their son sleeping in the arms of his parents.

The End.


End file.
